<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of eggnog and aquaman by blurring_the_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228263">of eggnog and aquaman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines'>blurring_the_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven do a secret santa.<br/>TW: major friendship fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 'tis the season to be jolly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts">mikeyfangirl811</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PIPER POV</strong>
</p><p>"Okay, guys," Piper announces, standing in front of the group of seven demigods, "'tis the season to be jolly, yadda, yadda. I have an idea for Christmas,"</p><p>"Uh-Christmas is Christian," Annabeth points out</p><p>"Can it, Chase. We're doing this."</p><p>"Oooh, what is it?" Percy asks, settling onto a chair.</p><p>"Secret Santa,"</p><p>There were some groans, uneasy comments, and a few excited whoops, but other than that everyone paid attention.</p><p>"Fear not," she continues, grinning, "I already made the slips of paper and put them in-" she reaches behind her, grabbing a Santa hat, "This hat."</p><p>"So...what exactly are the rules?" Hazel asks, tucking her feet under her</p><p>"Basically, you draw a name, and you have to but two presents for whoever you drew. But, you can't tell anyone. <em>Especially</em> the person you got,"</p><p>"What if we don't know what to get them?" Frank asks</p><p>"Tut, tut. None of that. We were trapped on a flying boat for two months together. I'm sure you can figure <em>something</em> out."</p><p>
  <strong>LEO POV</strong>
</p><p>The tiny slip of paper in Leo's hand read</p><p>
  <em>Annabeth</em>
</p><p>He didn't know much about her, but he had a feeling he knew what he'd get.</p><p>
  <strong>PERCY POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Piper</em>
</p><p>He knew exactly what he'd get her. That was until he remembered that he had to get her two.</p><p>
  <strong>ANNABETH POV</strong>
</p><p>Annabeth hadn't liked the idea in the first place, and when she drew a paper that read</p><p>
  <em>Frank</em>
</p><p>she liked it even less.</p><p>
  <strong>FRANK POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason</em>
</p><p>Yep, he was officially stumped. He'd been hoping for Hazel. Maybe, even, Percy. But, he got Jason. It could've been worse though, he supposed. It could've been Leo</p><p>
  <strong>JASON POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hazel</em>
</p><p>the tiny paper read. He sighed, folding it back up and putting it in his pocket as he walked back to the couch.</p><p>
  <strong>HAZEL POV</strong>
</p><p>She hoped that trip to Alaska would help with her decision, but she had a feeling</p><p>
  <em>Percy</em>
</p><p>wouldn't exactly be easy to shop for.</p><p>
  <strong>PIPER POV</strong>
</p><p>Piper tried not to grin when she read</p><p>
  <em>Leo</em>
</p><p>Buying her best friend something would be easy peasy.</p><p>"Everybody read? You have twenty-four hours to buy your person two gifts. Starting..." she looked at an imaginary watch, "Now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>takes place before covid.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PERCY POV</strong>
</p><p>When Percy got to Walmart, he wasn't sure what he was doing. Sure, he'd been to Walmart alone before, but not very often, and <em>definitely</em> not on Christmas Eve. </p><p>There were hoards of people, all gathered throughout the store. It was pretty nerve-wracking. Not to mention, it sent his ADHD through the roof. All the things to look at, all the people to watch out for, all the tempting items.</p><p>This was the reason his mom never took him with her when she went grocery shopping.</p><p>He decided to get PIper one gift and one sort of gag-gift. He knew what the latter would be, he just hoped this store had it.</p><p>He walked through the aisles, looking for two separate things.</p><p>One, gags and Two, books. The item he was looking for could be in either.</p><p>"Ah-ha," he muttered, turning down the book aisle.</p><p>He skimmed the titles- <em>A, B, C</em>- and kept going until he got to <em>P</em>. </p><p>Resting his finger along the spines of the book, he walked forward until he came across a book called, <em>The Ultimate Pranksters Guide</em>.</p><p>He grinned, pulling it off the shelf.</p><p>One down, one to go.</p><p>He figured he'd probably get her some kind of jewelry, like a bracelet or a necklace. He was deciding between heart and star earrings when a pair of bronze feathers caught his eye. </p><p>Grinning again, he paid for his items and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if your adhd doesn't act up when you go to stores. i just went by what happens to me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. of eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dunno if walmart sells fire extinguishers but...whatever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PIPER POV</strong>
</p><p>Piper didn't know where Walmart kept the fire extinguishers, didn't even know if they <em>had </em>any, in fact. </p><p>She also didn't know how it would look- a sixteen-year-old girl, asking where they kept them.</p><p>So, she figured going from the back of the store and working her way to the front, would be her best bet. </p><p>She passed by the bikes, the toys, the clothes.</p><p>Did Walmart have any?</p><p>She had no idea.</p><p>She walked past the liquor aisle, coming across the drinks. Which, she probably would've walked past, too, but that was before she saw it. Spicy eggnog. She knew for a fact- due to a Christmas, ah, mishap, last year- that Leo <em>loved </em>eggnog. </p><p>All the better that it was spicy.</p><p>She froze, unable to believe her luck. </p><p>She grabbed a bottle and kept walking, before backtracking and grabbing one more. </p><p>Now all she needed was that dumb fire extinguisher. </p><p>On her search, she ran into a guy about her age, maybe a year older.</p><p>"You guys wouldn't happen to have any fire extinguishers, would you?" she asks, smiling sweetly.</p><p>He dropped his broom, "Uh- I-I dunno. If we did it'd probably be somewhere in the middle aisle,"</p><p>She stalked off, calling a "Thanks," behind her.</p><p>"Middle aisles," she muttered, searching through any potential sections.</p><p>Two stops away was one filled with buckets and water and- bingo- fire extinguishers.</p><p>She grinned, grabbing one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LEO POV</strong>
</p><p>All he needed was an architecture book. And, of course, it had to be one Annababeth hasn't read yet. And, of course, he had to figure out his other gift.</p><p>Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as Leo thought it would be.</p><p>He stood in front of the Architecture section of Barns and Nobles, trying to decide which one to get.</p><p>
  <em>Which one?</em>
</p><p>Maybe, I should get them all, he thinks. No. That's ridiculous. Nobody needs twenty-something books on buildings. Even if you are Annabeth. </p><p>Maybe I should just get her a book on Greek and Roman history.</p><p>"Vlacas," he mutters to himself.</p><p>They literally live in a world full of Greeks and Romans</p><p>He closed his eyes, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," </p><p>He dragged his fingers along the spines of the books, picking a random one.</p><p>"Okay then. Next," he says, tucking the book under his arm.</p><p>This is where he drew up empty.</p><p>Legos? Nah. Lincoln logs? Nope. Fake glasses? Absolutely not-wait a minute.</p><p>He stopped, eyeing a pair of gold-rimmed fake glasses. They'd be a brilliant gag gift to get her.</p><p>Plus, he figured she wouldn't look bad in them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chinese handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ANNABETH POV</strong>
</p><p>Annabeth grinned, heading for the games and toys.</p><p>She figured getting Chinese handcuffs for Frank would not only be a good present, but it would also reminiscent of that funny moment that seemed so long ago.</p><p>She made sure to get one with instructions, too, that had tips and tricks on it.</p><p>That way, he'd be able to do it. </p><p>Y'know...in case he forgot.</p><p>Now, she just had to figure out her next gift.</p><p>She didn't know Frank that well, and she wanted to get him something he would like, not something vague like a scarf. Maybe a shirt? </p><p>She looked through the extra larges in men, trying to find the best one.</p><p>Space? Santa? that thought made her giggle.</p><p>She was about to give up when a red on caught her eyes.</p><p>"What are you?" she murmurs, unfolding it.</p><p>The design was simple but funny.</p><p>Plus, she figured Hazel would enjoy seeing her giant boyfriend in a red shirt with a pug wearing a green sweater on it.</p><p>She knew she'd love to see Percy in one. She couldn't stop the laugh as she imagines it, earning a few looks like she was crazy from nearby shoppers.</p><p>Granted, she probably was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. contacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FRANK POV</strong>
</p><p>Frank sighs, staring at the rows and rows of potential Christmas presents in front of him. He had no idea what to get Jason.</p><p>A toy? A shirt? A special-edition action figure?</p><p>Jason was slightly harder than the rest of his friends.</p><p>One moment he could be all jokey-jokey, calling Leo, Frank, and (especially) Percy "bro" and the next, he could be serious and stoic, focusing on whatever task was at hand.</p><p>Frank sighed again.</p><p>Just start at aisle one and keep going until you find something.</p><p>Scratch that, aisles one through five were all food.</p><p>Just start at aisle six and keep going until you find something.</p><p>He passed the board games- Uno, Scrabble, Scattergories, Monopoly, Sorry, Munchkins- with no luck.</p><p>Passed the toy set aisle- Legos, Lincoln logs, Castles- with the same result.</p><p>Aisles eight to ten- Shoes, Clothes.</p><p>Frank was about to leave and go check out a different store (maybe plead to Piper that this was a mistake) when two things caught his eye.</p><p>One: a superman barbie.</p><p>Now, normally he wouldn't have gotten it because it wasn't a very serious gift, and he wanted to buy him something sincere. But, c'mon. It's a superman barbie doll.</p><p>Two: contacts.</p><p>He knew exactly what kind of eyesight Jason had (because Percy broke his glasses and Frank had to glue them together).</p><p>So, he grabbed these two things and went to pay for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JASON POV</strong>
</p><p>As Jason paid for his items and left the store, he decided he did pretty well. </p><p>When he got to the Argo he made sure nobody was in there as he took his items out of the plastic bag.</p><p>A gold charm bracelet with different gyms on it.</p><p>A ruby, a nugget, and a jade.</p><p>He figured since Hazel can summon these things from the ground, it'd either be a funny joke or just a really bad pun.</p><p>He put it in a small black jewelry box and wrapped it with Christmas tree wrapping paper. </p><p>The other present he got was a canvas and paint set. The painting set came with three different brushes and twenty-eight colors. </p><p>The canvas was 2 feet tall and 1.5 feet wide.</p><p>He wrapped it all together and stuck both presents under the tree with Hazel's name under it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys, unrelated, but i found my new favorite song. it's called hands held high by linkin park. it's so good. you should have a listen (pay attention to the words, though, those are important).<br/>anyways <br/>:)<br/>sorry, the chapters are pretty short. this wasn't a long story, to begin with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. and aquaman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HAZEL POV</strong>
</p><p>Hazel was gonna get Percy a goldfish.</p><p>She debated with herself a lot when she decided this-</p><p>wasn't sure if she should or not.</p><p>But, she figured, what the heck.</p><p>It's Christmas.</p><p>If you can't have a goldfish during Christmas, you never can.</p><p>She also decided to get everything necessary-</p><p>food, a bowl, rocks, fake birth certificate, decorations-</p><p>so that he'd be set for at least a little while.</p><p>The pet store lady smiled at her, handing her the bags and the receipt, and Hazel left.</p><p>The other present she thought she'd get him- as a joke- was a sweater with Aquaman on it.</p><p>Not anything too complicated, but she felt lucky when there was not only happened tobe one in the first place but also Aquaman was wearing a Santa hat.</p><p>She grinned-</p><p>this would be perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so...just realized...i formatted this really wierd. like...gee. </p><p>oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the time of giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PIPER POV</strong>
</p><p>Twenty-four hours later, the seven were decked out on the Argo II, surrounding the Christmas tree they had all help to set up.</p><p>"Okay," Piper says, grinning, as everyone gets settled, "I'm just gonna say whoever's present it is named and then I'll pass you them, and you'll open them, okay?"</p><p>There was some excited and nervous chatter.</p><p>"Whoop! Let's do this!" Percy yells</p><p>Piper turns around and grabs the first gift- a small gift, wrapped in Christmas tree wrapping- and tossed it to her.</p><p>She caught it and opened it. Inside was a gold charm bracelet, with different rubies and gems.</p><p>"Oh wow, it's beautiful," Hazel smiles, slipping it on.</p><p>Leo snorts, "And a really terrible pun,"</p><p>Percy laughs as Jason blushes (Piper was pretty sure he was the one who got the gift)</p><p>"Okay, next!" </p><p>"Aww thanks!" she says after unwrapping a canvas and a paint set, "I was running out of colors! Thank you!" she says, though she's not entirely sure who she's saying it to.</p><p>"Frank!" Piper yells, after a moment, tossing him two gifts.</p><p>"Okay, so first we got," he says, unwrapping it, "Chinese handcuffs,"</p><p>The reminder of when he turned into an iguana sent everyone into a fit of laughter, except Frank who was too red to do anything.</p><p>"Oh look at that. It's got instructions, too,"</p><p>They laughed harder</p><p>After a moment he cleared his throat, "Okay. Next."</p><p>"Oh! You should put it on!!" Hazel giggles, as Frank reluctantly pulls on a pug sweater, sending them into even more laughter.</p><p>"If I find out who got my presents.." Frank threats, but he's grinning.</p><p>"Who's next?" Annabeth asks</p><p>"Uh-Percy," she says, tossing him a gift, "but I've been informed by your secret Santa that the other half of your gift is in the other room,"</p><p>He frowns, "Okay." </p><p>He unwraps a green and red polka-dotted gift, revealing a sweater with Aquaman on it.</p><p>It seemed like they'd be laughing for a while.</p><p>Percy, completely red in the face, grumbled something about waterboys and Aquaman, sending them into even more laughter.</p><p>"Dude put it on," Leo laughs</p><p>Percy sighs, but pulls it over his head, and straightens it out.</p><p>"You look great," Frank grins</p><p>"Very snazzy," Piper deadpans, nodding.</p><p>He sticks his tongue out at them, "Let's just get on with it, okay?"</p><p>They walk into the other room, where they see a goldfish.</p><p>"OH My gods. WHat?! This is awesome. I get to name him?" </p><p>He kinda reminded Piper of a six-year-old on, well, on Christmas morning.</p><p>"I've got the <em>perfect </em>name for him,"</p><p>"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Annabeth muttered</p><p>"Broseidon,"</p><p>There's a moment of silence before half the room face-palms and the other roll their eyes.</p><p>"That was a worse pun than Hazel's gift," Jason murmured</p><p>Percy crossed his arms, "Not my fault you can't appreciate quality jokes. Who's next, Pipes?"</p><p>They walk back into the other room, where Piper calls Leo's name.</p><p>"Is this a-a-fire extinguisher?!" he asks, incredulous.</p><p>Piper rolls her eyes, "What's it look like, repair boy?" </p><p>"YES!!!" he yells, which honestly was kind of unexpected, and made them jump, "Now, I can light <em>more</em> things on fire and <em>keep</em> singing this girl is on fire!!"</p><p>Piper immediately regretted her gift choice.</p><p>Frank groaned, "I curse whoever thought this was a good idea," </p><p>"What else is there? I'm kind of scared to find out," Hazel says</p><p>"OOH! We have to drink this <em>right now</em>," he says, getting out a bunch of cups.</p><p>"What is it?" Hazel asks</p><p>"Spicy eggnog,"</p><p>"Dude, eggnog is awful," Jason says</p><p>Leo freezes, turning around slowly, "What did you just say?"</p><p>"I said, eggnog is awful," he repeats</p><p>"Fine then" Leo huffs, "you get extra,"</p><p>Jason groans, but takes the cup anyway.</p><p>After everyone has a glass, Piper calls the next name, "Annabeth!"</p><p>She grins, taking the gifts. One of them is a book of architecture ("I haven't read this one yet!") and the other is a pair of fake gold glasses.</p><p>"Put them on, put them on," Percy grins</p><p>She puts them on.</p><p>"They look so good on you!" Piper grins, while Percy nods vehemently.</p><p>"You should wear them," Hazel says. Annabeth blushes but doesn't take them off.</p><p>"Sparky, you're next," Piper yells, tossing him his gifts.</p><p>The first box is so small, Piper's not sure that there's anything in it. But, there is. It's a pair of contacts.</p><p>"Oh! Hey! Those'll help if you have to kung fu any monsters," Leo says</p><p>"Yeah, and you won't look like a nerd," Percy teases</p><p>The other box has probably the most hilarious Christmas gift yet.</p><p>"Is that a- I can't- I can't breathe," Percy wheezes</p><p>"This is amazing," Leo laughs, breathless.</p><p>The others, including Jason, are laughing too hard to say anything because in his hand is a Superman barbie doll. </p><p>"I've got to say, Santa. This is the best gift I could ever ask for," Jason finally manages.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Whose left?" Piper asks, turning around</p><p>"You are," Annabeth says</p><p>"Oh. Okay." </p><p>She opens the first gift and falls in love.</p><p>"Oh, my gods! These are beautiful," she breaths, carefully taking out the pair of feather earrings. She doesn't miss Percy's grin. </p><p>"Be right back," she says, running out of the room. </p><p>She goes to the bathroom and puts them on, and comes back.</p><p>"They fit!" she exclaims.</p><p>"They're so pretty," Hazel says.</p><p>"They look good on you," Jason blushes</p><p>"Thank you," she says sheepishly</p><p>The other gift was a book of ultimate pranks.</p><p>"Uh-oh," Frank mutters, wide-eyed, as Percy, Leo, and Piper exchange grins.</p><p>This was gonna be <em>so </em>much fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not meant to be stereotypical (or racist) about piper getting feather earrings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>